Pluto Morior
Pluto Morior is an immortal, and once trained along with Janus Saturnalia and Cronus Saturnalia under the same Magic teacher. He is considered equal in power to both brothers, but has decided to live a life of seclusion, opting not to directly act in the affairs of other humans. However he has agreed that if a substantial enough threat had come to pass, Pluto would reenter the world. He became a member of Paradiso after the war against the Alvarez Empire. After Erebus was unleashed by Saul Peregrine he was hired by Cronus to kill him. Although he failed, he joined the Bellona Alliance and created the Dark Guild Underworld, who, despite their low numbers, were the strongest individual members of the alliance. After the war the Alliance raged on Ishgar, Pluto was one of the few leading members that was able to escape, and rebuilt Underworld from the ground up. He is now a high ranking general in the Othrys military on top of his guild master position. Appearance Pluto has black eyes, fair skin, and waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Under his eyes are prominent creases. He dresses in a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. Personality Pluto is hard to read. At times he is very generous, kind, and thoughtful. Others he is harsh, condescending, and doesn't care for what others do. Because of his power, Pluto does not want anything to do with the regular human world, as he's confident he'd "break something". His constantly shifting personality and somewhat lazy attitude made his fellow students feel mostly distain for him, with the exception of Cronus, although they are confident in his magic power and weapons skills. History 400 years ago, Pluto was taught alongside Janus and Cronus Saturnalia. Unlike his fellow students, rather than learning a Lost Magic, he opted to learn multiple basic Magics, and increased his proficiency with them to an incredibly high degree. Although he did ultimately learn the Black Arts of Reanimation Magic as well. After he finished training, he went into hiding, believing that his power was too great, but in the future, if he was ever needed, he would return to the world. Synopsis Underworld's Winter March Darkness vs Darkness Bellona Alliance Arc: War of the Ultimate Alliances Magic and Abilites Darkness Magic: Pluto's primary magic. Pluto cannot just use Darkness Magic, he can become Darkness itself. While in his darkness form, Pluto is intangible, similarly to a Shadow Dragon Slayer, but he cannot touch others, and must solidify. He can increase the power of his strikes by covering his body parts in Darkness Magic, and is also capable of using powerful blasts of Darkness Magic to incapacitate weaker foes. Pluto can create constructs from anywhere in his line of sight, not requiring his darkness to directly leave his body. His magic is the darkest in nature. He can use this magic to corrupt the magic of others through contact. This power is called Corruption. This transforms magical attacks touched by Pluto's Darkness Magic into Darkness Magic that Pluto can then control. This can even corrupt Light Magic. The only effective counters are White Magic, and Darkness Slayer Magic. In the case of White Magic however, it can only stop the corruption process, and does not protect from the immediate damage his spells produce. * Helm of Darkness: Pluto transforms his body into darkness, and moves around the battlefield. This makes his body intangible, and he can phase through anything, but in order to attack he must become solid again. Even when someone uses an attack that can touch his darkness form, the malleability of his body still allows to more easily avoid incoming attacks. He first was shown using this spell to avoid an attack made by Silvius Alvar. * Furies: Pluto creates several copies of himself made from Darkness Magic. They appear as shadows in the shape of himself. The clones are solid, being capable of dealing immense physical damage, equal to that of Pluto, as well as using their own Darkness Magic to attack and defend themselves. However, if struck, the hit Fury will disappear. Pluto can create up to five Furies at once, and can replace destroyed ones as soon as they're defeated. * Cerberus: Pluto creates a construct of Darkness Magic from his arms, which forms into a dog with three heads. The dog then lunges at his opponent with blinding speeds, being capable of ripping opponents to pieces, and biting clean through Black Steel. With enough force, the dog can even pierce Adamantine. * Bident: Pluto creates a Bident of Darkness Magic that is capable of piercing through tough armor, the likes of powerful Rune Knight armor, and even Adamantine grade armor. He can either throw them at high velocities, or keep it in his hand to attack at close range. * Seeds of the Underworld: Pluto creates six small seed-sized projectiles that he throws at his opponent. They are then absorbed into the skin where they begin to take root in his target's magical container. The process of Corruption then slowly begins, over time weighing them down, and making their moves slower and weaker. Eventually the darkness with erupt from his target's body, entrapping them in a tree of Darkness Magic similarly to Rustyrose's Tower of Dingir. The seeds can also be administered through direct physical contact, and not all six must be used for this spell to take effect. The higher the number of seeds, the faster the spell will work. However more than six seeds can not be administered. * Fields of Punishment: Pluto's most dangerous spell. It requires direct contact and focus, making this spell impossible to use at the same time as his Reanimation Magic, and more dangerous in combat against multiple opponents. Pluto makes physical contact with the head of his target, and forces his Darkness Magic directly into their body. The Darkness then directly attacks one's brain, and magical container, directly affecting them with Corruption, and leaving them unable to fight back in the physical plain. The affected then will be psychically punished to such a harsh and realistic degree that it affects their physical body. If one has not actually done any significant crime in their life, but no heroics, they will be able to break the pain, but will temporarily be left in a vegetative state known as Asphodel. If they have done crime in their life with nothing to balance out their misdeeds, they will be unable to break free of Pluto's spell through their own volition. If they have balanced their crimes, or exceeded their crimes with heroism, then they will be unable to break free of Pluto's hold until they realize they do not deserve this punishment. If one has only done heroic deeds however, then Pluto cannot affect them with this spell, and they are what are known as Blessed Souls. Earth Magic: Pluto can use this magic to control the earth around him. This includes magic used by his opponents in battle. Although he can control any earth he goes against, he can't create earth out of magical energy. Pluto's labeled his control over the earth as Terrakinesis, due to his mastery of this skill. Pluto can also control precious gems and use them as even harder projectiles. Pluto has stated that the earth is his to control. He can even use immense pressure in order to solidify earth fragments into gems, such as diamonds. Pluto's prowess with this magic is so great that he can even shift the tectonic plates to generate earthquakes. He was capable of using earth with such precision that he initially surprised Silvius Alvar with it. He is even more skilled in the usage of Earth Magic than William Mercury, the current guild master of Dragon Gunfire, and a Cavern Dragon Slayer. This magic gives him to edge over any Earth Mage of any level. It even gives him a sort of Seismic Sense, allowing him to feel everything that's touching the earth, allowing him to "see" everything around him without even looking at it. * Sinkhole: Pluto creates a giant sinkhole in the ground. Entire armies can fall into this sinkhole, but those that can control earth, or fly will be able to escape. Pluto can also close up the hole, but it takes some time creating it and closing it, especially when the hole is very large. Pluto once used this spell during the Bellona Alliance war to incapacitate a majority of the soldiers stationed in Crocus, with only certain magic users being able to avoid the fate this spell produced. * Divine Sandstorm: Pluto generates a large wave of sand, capable of crushing people under the pressure from his sand, due to the sheer amount of it. It can also be used to block incoming assaults, acting just as effectively as a wall. The defensive power of this spell is similar to that of Ajeel Ramal's. * Gem Shrapnel: Using gems previously in the earth, Pluto rockets the gems at his opponent, piercing their skin like large, armor-piercing bullets. This spell is like a machine gun in speed, and deals immense physical damage to his opponent. Their speed and sharpness allows the, to even pierce through armor made of similar or stronger material. This spell can even shatter Admantine. Reanimation Magic: A Black Art utilized by Pluto. Similarly to the Curse Necromancer, Pluto can use this magic to control deceased bodies. Unlike Necromancer however, these bodies do not and cannot pertain their personalities, making them simply lifeless husks willed by Pluto's magic. The bodies require constant command in order to function, so this magic requires a large amount of focus and a clear mind. Pluto's focus is so great that he control large scores of bodies. He also isn't limited to human bodies, and often carries the preserved remains of several small creatures with him. When controlling a mage's body, that Mage is also capable of using their magic in combat. Magical Drain: Pluto uses this magic to copy the magics of anyone he comes into contact with. Despite this magic's incredible usefulness, eventually an ability he gained from copying a magic will fade. As a bonus from his Reanimation Magic, Pluto is capable of copying magic from deceased mages he's reanimated. When using this magic it drains the magical energy of those he makes contact with. The longer he is in contact with the one he is touching, the more of their energy is drained. Pluto trained with magics of every member of his guild in order to perform devastating combinations with their magics. He is capable of masterfully combining spells from magics he's copied, and those he naturally learned. His adaptability with this magic is incredibly great, due to Pluto studying and copying different magic types for over 400 years. By constantly absorbing the magics of his guild members, Pluto gained multiple other residual abilities. In the event he absorbs the magic of a Slayer, they will not be able to consume the spells that Pluto utilizes with this magic, as it will be counted as that person's own. Any Magic Pluto copies isn't necessarily weaker, but it doesn't alter his physiology as if he had naturally learned the magic. He must consistently copy the magic of an individual in order for it to alter his body in any way, as his magic has allowed him to do with the members of both iterations of Underworld. Requip: Pluto uses this magic to store the weapons and equipment he claimed from various Mages and other powerful individuals, calling on them at will. Magic Manipulation: Pluto gained this ability from consistently absorbing the magic of Verve Adams. It allows him to blast his opponents with regular magical energy, and increase his physical power with it. His ability to manipulate his magical energy even allows him better control over his other magics, even being capable of redirecting his magical blasts, with either base magic manipulation or his Darkness Magic, even if it misses initially. Temperature Immunity: From consistently absorbing the magical energy of Lucas Lumious and Poison, Pluto gained an immunity to all fire and heat-based magics as well as all ice and cold-based ones. They do no physical harm to his body, as long as he doesn't breath in the smoke produced from flames. Even when completely frozen, he can free himself without any issues or difficulty. Poison Immunity: From consistently absorbing the magic of Poison, Pluto can no longer be poisoned by any magical or natural venoms. He can even breath in the venom of Basilisk without any issues. Enhanced Senses: From absorbing the magic power of Pietro Carrion consistently, Pluto eventually gained enhanced senses of his own. Giving him an animalistic sense of smell and hearing. His senses allow for expert tracking, and the ability to fight enemies that manage to avoid his Seismic Sense and eyesight. It also gave him an enhanced sense of touch, allowing him to practically feel opponents who attempt to sneak up on him, allowing him to counter their attacks before they get the chance to strike. Enhanced Regenerative Abilities: From consistently absorbing the magic of Helena Miser, Pluto is capable of healing at a much faster rate than normal people, even by immortal standards. This allows him to regenerate from minor wounds in seconds, and more grievous ones over time. His durability assists with his ability to heal from more grievous wounds. By absorbing the power of Armin Fenris, this ability became exceptionally enhanced during times when the moon is out. Magical Aptitude: Pluto has studied every kind of magic for over 400 years. Although he can't use them all personally, his study allows him to effectively use any magic he copies using Magical Drain in a matter of minutes as if he had learned the magic himself. His mastery over his own learned magics is also proof of his incredible intelligence. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Pluto is no pushover in hand to hand combat. He can easily use simple hand to hand combat enhanced with his Darkness Magic to knock out opposition in simgle blows. His hand to hand skills are considered the best out his friends that also gained immortality. He has honed his martial arts over his 400 years of life. Master Weapons Specialist: Pluto is excellent at using various kinds of weapons. Although he generally doesn't use weapons in standard combat, he has no problems picking up the weapons of fallen enemies, and can easily use them instead. He also has excellent spearman ship skills with his Bident, as well as masterful usage of his Black Steel weapons. His weapons usage increased even further from consistently absorbing the magical power of Gram Nidle, and has been honed over 400 years of life. Immense Strength: Pluto can easily lift a boulder that he uses to block the entrance to his cave, and can kill mages with simple punches and kicks to vital areas. He's even capable of blocking attacks made by enemies with a single hand. Upon forming the first iteration of Underworld, Pluto was able to nonchalantly slam Asclepius Doomkaiser's head into the ground, knocking him unconscious without any difficulty. From consistently absorbing the magic power of Julius and Julia Kaizar, his strength was enhanced exponentially, allowing him to easily kill using sheer physical force, and gain status as one of the physically strongest men to ever live. Immense Durability: Pluto has a great deal of durability, capable of taking great deals of damage. He was even capable of surviving being frozen by Silvius Alvar. From consistently absorbing the magic power of Japetus Pillar, Pluto's physical durability has increased exponentially. Certain attacks don't even phase him anymore, causing him to not flinch from direct punches to the face or gut. He had no trouble withstanding a sneak attack from William Mercury, and a combined assault from Matthew Drakon, Victor Crassus, and Delilah Crawford. Immense Speed: Pluto is incredibly fast and agile, easily avoiding attacks and retaliating with no problems at all, even moving faster than the eye can see. He's capable of reacting to the attacks of multiple opponents at once, and even counterattack. His reaction speed is even great enough to outpace High Speed users. It was enhanced even further from consistently absorbing the magic power of Julius and Julia Kaizar. Immense Magical Power: Pluto has about as much magic power as Janus Saturnalia, the stronger of the two Saturnalia brothers, allowing him to fight on par with the strongest of all Mages. Simple exertions of his magical power blows enemies away, and he's capable of moving large amounts of earth with his magic without any strain to his body. He's reportedly fought evenly with Cronus Saturnalia, Janus Saturnalia, and Silvius Alvar. He has even defeated Aether Cade without the aid of his Magical Drain (although Aether was still recovering from his previous usage of the Dragon Gun). His aura causes the weak to feel sick when around him, and those of stronger wills to simply be uncomfortable, or unnerved. This ability was increased from consistently absorbing the magic power of Poison. From absorbing the magical energy of Asclepius Doomkaiser and Dead Skull consistently, Pluto can now give an intimidating stare that unnerves even the sturdiest of opponents. When exerting large amounts of magical power his aura is purple. Equipment Crimson Plate Armor: As the name suggests, a crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. This armor is Pluto's main protective and battle armor, which he only puts on when in combat. Despite it's lack of coverage, and seemingly fragile nature, the armor is actually very durable, and has never been penetrated before, or even chipped. Black Steel Cutlasses: Pluto generally worlds his Black Steel cutlasses in combat. Black Steel is a powerful material that is just as strong as Adamantine. This allows Pluto to use these swords to cut through even the toughest of objects and spells. Black Steel Spear: Another weapon that Pluto uses and is also made from Black Steel. Pluto is capable of masterfully wielding it, and using it to cut through, and impale nearly anything, or anyone. Trivia Pluto's appearance is based off of Madara Uchiha from Naruto Pluto is the God of the Underworld in Roman Mythology Morior is Latin for "to die" Pluto's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Immortal Category:Independent Mage Category:Earth Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Metal Magic User Category:Black Arts User Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Swordsman Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Guild Master Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Dark Mage